


Another Lesson in Skin Care

by mandykaysfic



Series: The Irish Sex Fairy Says [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Irish Sex Fairy says: 2. Gentle relaxed lovemaking reduces your chances of suffering dermatitis, skin rashes and blemishes. The sweat produced cleanses the pores and makes your skin glow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Delaneys and Nicoletti gossip about other members of the crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lesson in Skin Care

The Delaney twins and Sue Nicoletti stretched out on ‘their’ sun-lounges at the Resort and settled in for some people-watching.

“I’ll tell you who’s looking good,” remarked Jenny, “young Gerron.”

“You’re right. He must have finally got some treatment from the Doctor for his acne.”

Sue shook her head. “No. It’s not the EMH who’s responsible. It’s Golwat.”

“Did she recommend a Bolian remedy?”

“No. She’s sleeping with him.” At the twins’ raised eyebrows Sue continued, “They’re in a relationship. Surely you know regular gentle sex is simply great for the skin.” She stroked her own blemish-free face and smiled.

END


End file.
